The Amazons
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: The cats of BunnyClan are a strange group. They have little to no toms which requires them to mate with toms from outside the Clan to repopulate. Watch the daily lives of BunnyClan she-cats as they perform various tasks and actions they need to thrive. Forum Collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

**Written by ShinySilverOwl001 for my forum collab, The Amazons.**

* * *

The warm, musty air of the underground tunnels gently awoke the brindled she-cat. She realized the tom who slept with her the previous night had left her den without stirring her awake. She stood and stretched out, smiling at herself. She stepped out of the tunnels, the hazy morning light that filtered through the roots of trees and thin bushes cast a luminescent glow over the waking Clan. The she-cat inhaled, now smelling the crisp moisture in the air, cooling the tunnels down. She observed her drowsy Clan shuffle about with early morning business and tried to make out which cats were awake with her still-blurred vision.

Swifteye was already busy on the morning patrols, sending small groups of cats into the tunnels to check the various entrances scattered about the surface territory. A hunting patrol was already underway, as the morning held early-rising prey and the fresh-kill pile held two scrawny mice and a young robin. One of her warriors walked into a darker tunnel with a visiting tom, their tails entwined and both talking in flirtatious tones. She smiled, all was well and all was peaceful.

"Brindlestar!" Swifteye called from the lower level of the camp. Brindlestar peeked over the balcony to see her deputy standing at attention. "How was your night?"

Brindlestar nodded. "It was lovely, thank you." She looked over at the toms' den. "Where did Neptune go?"

"That flea-bitten rat? He slunk off with another she-cat this morning."

The brindled she-cat lowered her ears and tail with disappointment. "Okay... I'm just going to be over at the... um... other thing..."

Swifteye lifted her gaze to Brindlestar. "One more thing, Brindlestar."

"Yes?"

"Pounceskip and Larksky have told me Wishpaw and Shinepaw are ready to become warriors any day now. As soon as their mentors approve of them in their hunting assessments, they'll be anticipating their warrior ceremony."

"All right."

"And think of some names! We need the Clan's morale to stay high!" She called after her leader.

Brindlestar decided to wander the surface, looking for some inspiration for the apprentices' new names. She passed a hunting patrol with one of the soon-to-be-warriors in their ranks, carrying a crow in her mouth. The apprentice didn't make eye contact, but the leader of the patrol nodded in greeting to the leader and continued on with her patrol.

The brindled she-cat observed her surroundings. Let's see... What would be good names for the apprentices?

She eyed the leaves of the trees towering overhead. Shineleaf? Wishleaf? Hmm... No...

Ripe, fresh berries hung in bushes for Snowleaf to harvest. Shineberry and Wishberry? No...

Her mind switched off for a moment, thinking about naming Shinepaw "Shinefur" and Wishpaw "Wishtail". They were the best names to fall back on whenever she was feeling uninspired.

Instead of thinking of names, her mind drifted to Neptune and the wonderful nights they had together over the past few moons. The fact that he was spending time with other she-cats disturbed her. As she thought of what she did to deserve his actions, a thought stroked her mind. She hated it, disregarded it, shoved it aside and buried it deep in her mind.

But it would work... It would make him never cheat on her again. But it would destroy her relationship with him...

But that's all just typical for her.

She nodded, then trotted back to the camp where she confronted Neptune sitting with a white she-cat.

"Neptune, I hereby banish you from my territory. From now on, the dominant tom is Asphalt."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by DNACat.**

* * *

Swifteye stared up at Brindlestar as she announced the banishment of Neptune. The tom's eyes seemed to widen as she spoke the word, and a white she-cat glanced at him worriedly. Swifteye couldn't get a proper look at her, as she spun around to say her goodbyes to him.

Neptune stared up at Brindlestar, anger and sadness burning in his eyes, "Why, Brindlestar? After everything we did together, you're just going to banish me?" He asked in shock, his voice tinged with anger. Brindlestar stuck her nose in the air, and Swifteye couldn't help but think she was being greedy. Yes, Neptune had treated her like an actual mate, but toms left she-cats all the time.

In fact, she was pretty sure there were plenty of she-cats that were born from one-night stands. Brindlestar had been lucky to get a good few moons of love from Neptune. Neptune sighed and flicked his tail, "I will return to my group, as you wish, Brindlestar." He turned, without another word to the she-cat he had taken his time to love and care for, and headed towards the mouth of the tunnels.

The white she-cat approached, and Swifteye still couldn't see her face. She whispered into Neptune's ear, and his eyes widened. He licked her ear and nuzzled her, whispering back, before he turned back to blink at Brindlestar. He then fled into the tunnels, without another word.

Swifteye sighed. This was why she never opened herself up to toms. You couldn't trust most of them. She, naturally, had loved a tom once. But he had gone off with some other she-cat before she could admit she liked him.

And taking a mate or having kits, just led to heartbreak and drama. And this? This was a clear example of why you should never get too close to toms. She knew eventually, she was to have kits, and everyone was surprised she hadn't had them yet, especially being the deputy.

Though she never openly told anyone, she had had quite a few toms approach her. A few passionate, but most just looking for offspring. She had turned all of them down. A few had made her heart melt, but she had hardened herself away from all other toms. She knew the tom she once loved had an important position now. " _He also probably has a happy life with a mate and his own kits_." Swifteye thought miserably.

She turned back to begin to tell the afternoon patrols about where she would like them to go, and organized another hunting patrol. Shinepaw and Wishpaw were talking excitedly to each-other and Swifteye caught a few sentences. "I'm going to get to have a mate and kits, finally!" Shinepaw purred happily and her sister sighed and shook her head.

"I'm looking forward for a chance to prove myself a good warrior! Maybe when Swifteye becomes leader, she'll make me deputy if I'm good enough!" Swifteye herself couldn't help but purr in amusement.

"Yeah right." Shinepaw laughed at her sister, who rolled her eyes grumpily, "She'd have to choose someone impressive, who would be able to match her skill for skill. But that cat would be hard to find." Shinepaw sounded proud of her deputy.

" _Strange. I've never had someone who admired me_." Swifteye thought to herself as she watched the hunting patrol leave. Shinepaw and Wishpaw continued to bicker over whether or not Wishpaw would ever make a good deputy, and Swifteye turned her attentions to the warriors who were relaxing. " _Where's Larksky and Pounceskip?_ " Swifteye didn't recall putting the two on a patrol.

She finally spotted the two. Larksky was sitting by the nursery, talking with a few of the queens, and Pounceskip was talking with Flowershine. "Larksky!" Swifteye beckoned Larksky over and Pounceskip seemed to guess what was going on, mewing a 'goodbye' to Flowershine and bouncing over. Larksky strolled over, she didn't seem as excited as Pounceskip. "I want you two to assess Wishpaw and Shinepaw. Test their hunting skills, and come back to me when they're asleep." She smiled happily, and the two warriors nodded firmly.

Larksky and Pounceskip trotted over to their apprentices side-by-side, and Swifteye saw them talk to Wishpaw and Shinepaw for about a second, before the two exploded in excited purrs and mewls.

Larksky and Pounceskip smiled and lead their apprentices out of camp, leaving Swifteye with few warriors. She sighed and stretched and she heard a voice calling to her. Brindlestar.

" _Ugh. She probably is going to talk about Neptune…_ " Swifteye sighed and clambered up to where Brindlestar would usually sleep. She peeked inside, mewing to show she had arrived. "Swifteye," Brindlestar turned and smiled at her deputy, "How are you?"

Swifteye found it odd her leader was acting this way, "I'm good, thanks."

"Good, good…" Brindlestar purred, eyes shining with curiosity, "Now, Swifteye…how do you feel about kits?" She asked curiously.

"I…don't want kits. I'm still young, Brindlestar. I was made deputy as a young warrior. And I have no time for quick affairs." Swifteye sniffed in reply, "And I'm not willing to have quick affairs."

"So? I have had plenty of litters with different toms." Brindlestar mewed, as if Swifteye should be listening to her, and should instantly go off and breed with a tom, "You need to understand, as a deputy, you're strength and pride means how much kits you have, along with fighting and loyalty."

"What if I don't want a mate?" Swifteye hissed at Brindlestar angrily, getting impatient, "I don't want kits, and I currently think I'm too young to have a mate. Shinepaw seems eager to take a mate! Is she not enough?"

"She's an _apprentice_. In case you didn't notice." Brindlestar growled angrily, digging her claws into the ground.

"She'll be a warrior by tomorrow!" Swifteye spat angrily, "And she'll be sent off to see the toms, along with any other she-cats who wish to have stupid affairs that'll amount to nothing!" Brindlestar sniffed and took another step towards Swifteye. The brindled she-cat and small brown she-cat stared off, both pairs of eyes glaring daggers at each other. "I expect you to bring any of the she-cats who wish to meet the toms. And I better hear you talked to at least three toms, I don't care whether it was flirting or just simply chit-chat, just talk to them." She bared her teeth, "Because then you may understand why some she-cats talk about the toms so lovingly, and my deputy may understand that it is her job, just like all the other she-cats, to help repopulate my clan. Dismissed."

Swifteye grinded her teeth angrily and turned away, shoulders tightened and her amber-brown eyes glaring at the floor. Her claws were unsheathed and raking across the stone-floor. " _Why do I have to take a mate_?" She thought bitterly, wanting to tear into the flesh of Brindlestar.

Her sister, Russetwing, happened to be sitting nearby. She was with the alpha tom, Asphalt. The tom was surprised that she had gotten up, but noticed Swifteye, and patiently waited for the she-cat to return.

"You okay, Swifteye?" Russetwing asked curiously, and her sister glanced up.

"Fine," Swifteye's expression turned even more hateful as she noticed Asphalt sitting in the background, staring at her sister with affection in his eyes, "Why don't you go back to the cheater?"

"What?" Russetwing glanced back and realized Swifteye was talking about Asphalt, "Asphalt is nice. He treats me like a queen." Russetwing purred and smiled at Asphalt, earning a undeniably handsome smile from the grey tom, "And he loves me." She turned back to her sister's icy gaze. Swifteye's fur began to bristle at the thought of her sister's heart being shattered by the tom. "You realize he'll probably break your heart and leave you after you announce your expecting?" She hissed, "And I don't want my sister to be heartbroken."

"Swifteye, if Asphalt leaves me, I'd be fine. It happens all the time. Our mother and father were a one-night stand too." Russetwing seemed fine with having her heartbroken. In fact she seemed _happy_. "What? Asphalt is playing you like he'll play all the other she-cats he'll meet!" Swifteye was furious now, her fur on end and claws all the way unsheathed.

"So? Happens all the time, and for the short time we've been talking, we love each-other." Russetwing shrugged, nudging her sister, "Maybe if you took an interest in a tom, you'd understand, why don't you bring Shinepaw and Wishpaw to see the toms tomorrow?"

"I'm being _forced_ to." Swifteye grumbled and huffed, letting her fur relax a little, "Brindlestar told me I have to talk with the toms tomorrow."

"Doesn't seem like Brindlestar." Russetwing mewed, slightly shocked. Asphalt coughed and came up behind her, resting his tail on her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked the deputy, knowing that if he wanted to stay he had to respect the small she-cat.

"Brindlestar was being a bit rough on her." Russetwing explained as Swifteye glanced away from Asphalt, to hide her hatred, "So she's a bit angry." Asphalt nodded slowly, taking this in.

Despite being a player, Swifteye had to admit he was kind and understanding. "Sorry about that, Swifteye. I'm sure you'll get through it." Asphalt murmured as if Brindlestar was his sister.

"Why don't you go grab us something to eat, dearest? I'll be over in a moment or two." Russetwing promised and Asphalt nodded, leaving with a respectful dip to Swifteye, "Swifteye, why don't you just try to warm up to a few of the toms here? And if none of them suit you, go for another tom. Brindlestar is generally nice, but when you're on her bad side, you're going to regret going against her." Russetwing advised before turning to go find Asphalt.

"Don't blame me when he breaks your heart." Swifteye sighed and turned away, feeling herself cooling down, "What harm can it do to talk to a few toms? And you don't have to fall in love with them." She groaned as she lay down in the middle of camp.

-Time Skip-

"Brindlestar, Shinepaw and Wishpaw are waiting for their ceremony." Swifteye reported and Brindlestar nodded, getting up out of her nest.

"Remember, you are bringing them to the two male groups." Brindlestar reminded her, flicking her nose with her tail-tip as she passed, making Swifteye snarl slightly. The small she-cat slowly jumped to her position, a little ledge underneath the rock in which Brindlestar made announcements. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around high-rock for a clan-meeting!" Brindlestar called out from above.

Shinepaw and Wishpaw excitedly bounced forward. Shinepaw had sleek-fur, she had obviously starved herself to make sure her pelt looked good. Wishpaw however, hadn't bothered trying to smooth her fur, and it stuck up wildly. The two sisters glanced at each other excitedly before looking back up at their leader. Brindlestar smiled down at them, before opening her mouth to begin the ceremony, "I, Brindlestar of BunnyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." She smiled, "Wishpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Wishpaw nodded and mewed proudly, "I do."

Brindlestar nodded and glanced at Shinepaw, "And Shinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life."

Shinepaw eagerly squeaked, "I do." Leading to a few chuckles.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you both your warrior name. Wishpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wishfall! StarClan honours your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BunnyClan." She paused, "And, Shinepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shinesplash! StarClan honours your hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BunnyClan!"

The cats began to cheer happily, "Wishfall! Shinesplash! Wishfall! Shinesplash!" The two she-cats stepped forward to each take their turn of licking Brindlestar's shoulder respectfully.

Swifteye purred as she watched the two warriors step back into the crowds to be swarmed by cats. Swifteye approached both warriors and purred, "Congrats Shinesplash, Wishfall." She nodded to both, and a spark of pride and delight was shown in Shinesplash's eyes.

"Thanks, Swifteye!" Wishfall purred thankfully, but all Shinesplash could manage was another squeak of delight and a smile. Swifteye purred and dipped her head to the two, and backed away. Before they took their vigil, they would meet the toms. It was still early, not yet sun-high. They would take their vigil at sunset, so they had plenty of time to meet the toms.

Larksky was teasing her apprentice about her flirtatious ways, and how she expected Shinesplash to come home with a tom trailing after her. Wishfall was being congratulated by Pounceskip for becoming such a great warrior, and how she expected toms to want to have kits with her due to her strength and nobility. Wishfall blushed at this and complained to Pounceskip, declaring she didn't want a mate.

Swifteye approached and dipped her head to the four cats, "Wishfall, Shinesplash, are you ready to come meet the toms?"

Shinesplash eagerly nodded and Wishfall groaned before giving a small nod. Swifteye chuckled at the two she-cats reactions and beckoned them over to the entrance of camp. Flowershine, Scarletdusk and Cloudear were all waiting for them and they purred as Swifteye came over. "Finally! I wanted to talk to Creek." Cloudear purred happily and Flowershine cuffed her over the ears.

"Good luck with that. He ignores all she-cats other than Thornwing, you know that." Flowershine reminded the queen, who huffed and turned away.

"So? I can be the first to break the chain!" Cloudear insisted like a kit, and everyone laughed.

"Good luck with that." Scarletdusk snorted, "Meanwhile _I'll_ be going back to my darling Wyvern."

"Wyvern is a _leader_. And he's only interested in strong, young she-cats." Shinesplash spoke up and everyone turned to her.

"Shinesplash, you flirt." Flowershine purred and 'booped' her on the nose, "How dare you try and take my title of Casanova." Shinesplash purred at this and flicked an ear. Wishfall snorted from beside her and mewed, "Shinesplash will have the reputation of Casanova too soon. She drones on about kits and toms." Wishfall sighed shaking her head at her sister.

"Kits are cute, and so are toms!" Shinesplash protested against her sister's teasing, cuffing her sister over the ears, "I'm sure you'll end up head-over-tail for some tom."

"Nope. I'm too young to have kits." Wishfall replied quickly, "And anyway, toms here just break your heart."

"Yes, but you get kits out of it!" Shinesplash insisted before Swifteye shoved her over trying to get passed.

"Come on," She called over her shoulder to a disappointed and angry Shinesplash and laughing crew, "We need to go."

-Another Le Time Skip-

The she-cats arrived in Wolf's camp, and Shinesplash and Wishfall glanced around in surprise. The three other she-cats rushed off quickly to go find the toms they were after. Shinesplash took off instantly, and lets of toms were staring after her. Wishfall sighed and looked at Swifteye, "Do I have to talk to them?" Wishfall asked.

"Yes, sadly." Swifteye groaned, "See you later."

Swifteye approached a tom she knew. Dusty. "Hi." She mewed, trying to sound seductive.

"Did Brindlestar tell you had to have a mate?" Dusty asked, laughing at her. Swifteye groaned and nodded, slouching. "It sucks. No toms are attractive, no offense." She glanced up at Dusty.

"It's fine." Dusty shrugged, "But I do know of a certain tom that has indeed taken a interest in you, if you want to know."

"Really?" Swifteye asked eagerly. Maybe if she came home with a tom, Brindlestar would loosen up on her pressuring grip. "Yes." Dusty smiled at her, "I doubt he's going to appreciate me for this, but do you see Fang over there?" He pointed to a shaggy-furred dark grey tom, "He's into you."

"What?" Swifteye always took Fang to be a rogue-rough tom who had little respect for his own leader. He always fought with other toms over she-cats, and had under-bite. " _Him_?" Swifteye growled angrily, "He'd leave me as soon as he found out I was expecting!"

"So? He drones on about you when you're not here." Dusty smiled at his friend's frustration.

"He's probably the lowest, weakest warrior here!" Swifteye hissed glancing at the shaggy tom staring around, looking crestfallen that no she-cat was taking an interest in him, "I need someone _strong_ especially since I'm deputy!" Swifteye noted to Dusty who nodded.

"Yes, but over the last moon he has grown to be a great fighter! He fought off two rogues on his own, and proceeded to kill a fox when he scented it along the border with you guys." Dusty persisted nudging her, "Give him a chance, Swifteye." Swifteye groaned and turned to Fang. He was grooming himself, glancing around hopefully. Swifteye sighed and perked up, making sure her tail swished normally, her ears were straight-up and that her strut was perfect. She casually strutted up to him and sat down beside him.

The look on his face was priceless. His eyes widened, his tail dropped to the floor, his jaw dropped and his ears lowered back. "Swifteye?" He gasped in amazement, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk with you." Swifteye forced herself to sound casual. Fang tilted his head to the side, mistrust in his eyes. "You sure you got the right tom?" He asked, a slight laugh in his voice, "Because I don't think the deputy of BunnyClan would like to talk with _me_."

"Oh, but I do." Swifteye purred, trying to sound seductive.

"You sound ridiculous." Fang tried to stop himself from laughing. Swifteye huffed in frustration. " _I was never good at romance…_ " She thought miserably as she stared in Fang's eyes, "I couldn't flirt to save BunnyClan." She grumbled angrily.

Fang hesitated and smirked as he spoke, "I bet you were called Swifteye, because my eyes fell onto you swiftly…" He tried to flirt. The line was cheesy, and Swifteye had fallen over with laughter, but it had been better than whatever Swifteye could muster up. "N-Nice one…" Swifteye wheezed as she sat back up.

"Thank you, I've been working on my flirting," Fang tossed his head back dramatically. Swifteye stiffened as she felt his tail touch hers, hating it. " _He's going to shatter your heart, just like_ he _did…_ " Swifteye narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong, Swifteye?" Fang pulled his tail away, having a feeling it had something to do with their tails touching.

"N-Nothing…" Swifteye whispered turning back to him, "I just," She sighed, "I-It's nothing, let's get back to talking."

"No, somethings wrong, Swifteye." Fang persisted, moving closer so that their fur brushed. Swifteye stiffened again, moving over by the slightest so that their fur didn't touch. "Nothings wrong!" Swifteye hissed at him angrily.

"You sure?" Swifteye had enough of Fang, she got up and stormed away from the confused and concerned tom.

Wishfall was sitting at the entrance, "Are we leaving?"

"Yes, gather the rest, the older warriors should know where the next camp is." Swifteye grumbled and left camp, in search of the other camp.

-Too Many Time Skips-

Swifteye entered the camp, and all toms turned eagerly to her. "Swifteye?" The leader, Wyvern, cocked his head to the side, "Where are the others?"

"They're coming soon." Swifteye mumbled and glanced over her shoulders, waiting for the other she-cats.

"Well…make yourself comfortable." Wyvern knew how snappy Swifteye could get. He himself had once tried to flirt with her. He ended up in the Healer's den.

Swifteye awkwardly sat at the edge of camp, watching as toms past her by. All were eyeing her. Wyvern's group were the more flirtatious, and no one could deny that.

Finally, after what seemed like a full season-cycle, the other she-cats arrived. Shinesplash purred as she padded up to Swifteye. "I heard this group if full of flirty toms!" She mewed excitedly, Swifteye cuffing her over the ears at this.

"So? It's not like I'm interested." Swifteye sniffed, hunching over.

"You're the _deputy_! You and Brindlestar are meant to mother a whole lot of kits!" Shinesplash urged, "Just talk to a few of them, just try."

"Why should I? They'll just break my heart." Swifteye didn't need the newest warrior telling her what she couldn't or could do. She was the deputy, for StarClan's sake! "You've got that stuck in your mind, don't you? It is so easy to get over them leaving you!" Shinesplash persisted, "Sure, I have met at least a tom that I would love to be with forever, but my duty as a BunnyClan warrior is to protect and continue our bloodlines. Not worry about heartbreak!" Shinesplash urged, "Come on, go talk to Cerberus or something. Kits between the two future leaders could bring great peace to us!"

Cerberus. The most cocky, narcissistic tom known throughout the land. He was in love with himself, and the amount of litters he had was uncountable. He knew he was handsome, and he didn't stay quiet about it. All he chattered on about was himself. "Why not Serpent? Or Griffin?" Shinesplash shook her head and shoved Swifteye forward.

"Just go, will you?"

Swifteye grumbled to herself as she approached Cerberus. "Hi, Cerberus." Swifteye greeted and the vain tom turned to look her up and down.

"And who might _you_ be? Some young warrior, looking to prove herself to her clan?" Cerberus snorted as he narrowed his eyes.

"I am Swifteye. Deputy of BunnyClan." Swifteye forced herself to purr, "And I've happened to be eyeing you for a while now."

Swifteye felt Shinesplash's eyes on her back, as Cerberus spoke again, "And why would the oh-so high and might deputy be eyeing _me_?" He asked, as if she was just some other she-cat.

"Because I have yet to have a litter of my own kits." Swifteye forced the words out of her mouth. Cerberus eyed her with more surprise and liking now that she had admitted that. "And so, you came to continue your, and your clans, bloodline with me?" He asked.

Swifteye reluctantly nodded, wanting to jump in the nearest river and sink to the bottom. "Interesting." Cerberus purred pressing against her. Swifteye felt herself gag, but kept her mouth shut. "So…" Swifteye mewed and Cerberus let his eyes go sickeningly sweet.

"I'll come home with you tonight." He promised, nuzzling her to make her warm up to him. Swifteye stuck her tongue out in a gag before closing her mouth before Cerberus could see. "Have the other she-cats finished up yet?" He asked, glancing around.

"We just got here," A hesitation from the deputy, "Silly."

"Already nick-naming me?" Cerberus purred, licking her cheek. Swifteye nodded meekly, unsure of what to say. " _I wish I could tell him how much I hate him_." Swifteye thought miserably. Cerberus intertwined their tails, and Swifteye felt sick. " _Come on!_ " She begged Flowershine silently, " _Hurry up and just talk to a tom, see if you'll be going home with anyone tonight_!" She felt sick as she had to lay her head on Cerberus' shoulder.

Flowershine finally began to talk with Phoenix, the two's fur brushing despite only beginning to talk. " _I wish_ I _could be so natural with love…_ " Swifteye sighed aloud, without realizing. Cerberus cocked his head to one side, "What is it?"

"Nothing, just thought of something."

"What is it?" Cerberus repeated, refusing to talk 'nothing' as an answer.

"I just thought about how we could never be together." Swifteye choked out a purr.

"Ha!" Cerberus laughed obnoxiously, "Sorry, Swifteye. But we can't run off together, get your head out of the clouds."

Swifteye wanted to vomit there and then. _This_ was why she never trusted toms! "I-I know…" Swifteye lied.

Swifteye distracted herself by watching what the other she-cats were doing. Cloudear was trying to seduce Wyvern, who was taking no interest. Golem and Shinesplash were in a deep conversation. Phoenix and Flowershine were pressed together. Scarletdusk and Dwarf were brushing fur – it made Swifteye sick seeing her father cosying up to another she-cat – but acted as if they were just friends. Wishfall was sitting with Cockatrice, both having a casual conversation.

" _Cockatrice must've got an earful if he tried to flirt with her_." Swifteye smiled softly at this fact. It was good to know that she wasn't the only she-cat who refused to love.

"Wishfall!" Swifteye waved the she-cat over and she watched Cockatrice turn around as he watched his love interest leave.

"Yes, Swifteye?" Wishfall shot a glare at Cerberus before turning back to look at Swifteye.

"Would you tell the others I've gone back with Cerberus?" She asked, leaning forward to whisper, "Save me." Before sitting back in an upright position.

"Sure, anything for you, deputy." Wishfall did something like a bow and left to go tell the others their deputy had left with a tom.

"Let's go." Cerberus got up and left, Swifteye following after grumpily.

-BunnyClan camp-

The pair entered camp, to have many eyes turn upon them. Murmurs and mutters rippled through the clan. "Swifteye seriously went with _Cerberus_? Why not Fang?" She heard someone whisper, but Cerberus either did not care or hear.

Swifteye gulped and continued to follow Cerberus, eventually catching up with him to match him stride by stride. Cerberus continued with his nose in the air, until they both came up to Brindlestar.

"Swifteye?" Brindlestar blinked at the two in astonishment, "Why is Cerberus in _my camp_?"

"I," Swifteye took a deep breath, "I got a tom, just like you wanted me to." Swifteye replied firmly, trying to hide her fear and frustration of having to run off with Cerberus.

"So you went with Cerberus? Why not Fang? Or Serpent?" Brindlestar coughed awkwardly after her sentence. Swifteye shuffled her paws and Cerberus snorted. "Surely you must believe kits between the two future leaders, would be great for our two groups?"

"I do, but…" Brindlestar trailed off and growled warily, "Fine, I don't care, as long as you don't put a paw out of place." Brindlestar hissed.

Cerberus nodded and left to the side of camp, to go talk to the other toms. Swifteye was left in the centre camp as cats around her began to go back to their duties. She was shaking slightly, angry at herself for going off with Cerberus.

" _Should've just stayed single…_ " Swifteye hissed quietly to herself.

She didn't see the shaggy grey cat that was watching from afar; amber eyes narrowed to slits as he sat down to watch the clan go about their day.


End file.
